The Price Of Being Full Demon
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: An alternate ending for when Inuyasha fought Goshinki and became full demon. InuyashaxKagome


Inuyasha grasped his Tetsusaiga tightly. "Then you know you're about to die!" He shouted at Goshinki. Inuyasha ran full force at him and swung his sword. _Die! _He screamed in his mind.

He was sure he had him that time but he felt his sword stop, fear coursed through his body. Then he heard it: The sword had fallen into several pieces.

"Heh, heh, heh…It seems an ogre's fang is stronger." Goshinki said proud and evilly.

_My Tetsusaiga! _He thought in panic as he stared down at what was left of the sword in his hand. Before he could think anymore he felt the back of his neck slashed open, blood splattered through out the air. Inuyasha fell to the ground, motionless.

"Inuyasha…Right now your mind is a total blank," Said Goshinki. "Have you lost all hope without your sword? Are you finished?"

Inuyasha didn't move.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, tears coming full force. "Inuyasha!"

"Stand back Lady Kagome!" Miroku ordered. Kagome didn't want to but stood aside. Miroku ran up to Goshinki but he sent him flying backwards.

"Lord Miroku!" Yelled Kagome. Sango ran to his side. Leaving Kagome all alone.

"I'm just about to start devouring you…One by one…" Goshinki hissed. "Heh, heh. Kagome…I'll start with you." He looked her over, his eyes glistening at the idea of another kill.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, his face still in the dirt. "Inuyasha…" She said, in hope that he would save her.

His face got close to hers and she could feel his breath on her. "You fool, Inuyasha is already-" He stopped suddenly and turned around.

Inuyasha slashed Goshinki with his claws and blood flew. "What's wrong Goshinki?" Asked Inuyasha in a taunting voice. "I thought you could anticipate my every move!"

Kagome stared at his eyes. They had changed from brown to crimson red. _His face…almost like a demon's…_

Inuyasha continued to attack. After Goshinki was finally dead the ground was coated in blood and bones. "Thanks…" Said Inuyasha slyly. "That was fun…" He licked the blood off his fingers in pure happiness.

_Inuyasha! _She thought becoming very afraid. _What's happened to you?_

Inuyasha felt his blood get hotter and his claws grew._ It's like my bloods on fire…! What is this feeling?_ He looked at Goshinki's corpse. _I haven't killed enough yet! _He growled at Kagome with great interest. _I'll kill her. _

Kagome took a step forward in concern for the half-breed she loved. _Kagome! _He thought, the real him getting control for a minute. "Don't come near me!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Kagome looked hurt. _Why can't I come by him? _She thought. "Inuyasha…there aren't anymore enemies left…" She told him, hoping he would go back to normal.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, not wanting to hurt her. _Just kill her! _Screamed the voice in his head. _Kill! You know you want to! Do it! Do it! It's only a human! Kill her! _Inuyasha held his head, trying to keep the thoughts away but no luck. _NOW! _"Kagome!" He screamed.

The other side had won over his body. The real Inuyasha was there but it was like he was only watching it happen. "Kill…" Said his demon side. _No! Kagome! NO!_

He walked right up to her and Kagome shivered. "You're going to die…"

"Inuyasha?" She said, trembling. "What's wrong?" She looked up into his eyes, they were glistening with the idea of another kill. Just like Goshinki's. She knew something was wrong she looked around fast. Miroku was still down and Sango had passed out, still week from the night before. Having only one option left she ran.

"Stupid mortal…" Said the demon. "You can't outrun me." He caught up to her with no effort and laughed. "Just be a good human and stand still while I destroy you."

"Inuyasha…" More tears ran down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Die!" He shouted. _NO! Not Kagome! _Inuyasha yelled in horror, feeling helpless. Inuyasha's body jumped up and slashed down from her neck to her tailbone.

"Why?" She repeated weakly before crashing to the ground, lifeless.

Inuyasha didn't know how but he got control again. "KAGOME!" He screamed and it echoed throughout the village. "WHY?!" He collapsed by her body and cried.

"I should have treated you better! I loved you Kagome! I can't believe I let this happen…" He grabbed a piece of the Tetsusaiga that had been tossed aside during the fight. "I'll only hurt more people if I stay like this…I can't believe I used to want this…" He put the sharp edge against his finger and blood trickled out. "I won't let you go it alone…" And with that he held it above his chest, took one last breath, and shoved it through himself.

(I don't know. I was just reading my Inuyasha Manga and thought, "What if Inuyasha would have lost it and killed Kagome?" Like I said this remake is based on the Manga, not the TV show. A review would be nice even though this is a really morbid oneshot…)


End file.
